In clinical practice, injuries from needles are common, in particular because of blood and infective agents that contaminate the used needle. These injuries, which are occupational hazards of the medical profession, have resulted in inadvertent transmission of infective agents such as hepatitis C and human immunodeficiency virus. Sharps collection boxes, gloves and various safety practices are used to mitigate physical injuries arising from used needles, and to prevent infections from the needles. Also, devices that use active retraction, encased needles, shields, or self-blunting have been used (see, e.g., Elder et al (2006) Occupational Med. 56:566-574; Wilburn (2004) Online J. Issues Nurs. 9:5). However, the presently available safety devices for protecting against injuries and infections resulting from needles are not completely fail-safe. The present disclosure addresses this unmet need, by providing a new safety clip for a needle.